


For a Birthday

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil isn't quite sure what to get a Homs for their 25th birthday, Shulk has some ideas
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 7





	For a Birthday

“Happy birthday, Shulk.” Egil gave a small nod towards Shulk. “I’m afraid to say I couldn’t find quite the right present for a Homs turning twenty-five…”

Shulk felt like his mouth was dry as he heard Egil speak. It had been quite a while since they met and had grown closer… And, in his mind, there was something he could see himself wanting.

It was strange, realizing he had fallen in love with the Machina over the course of years. Odd knowing their relationship had started with Shulk wanting him dead, and Egil wanting all Homs dead.

But here he was, his chest beating hard as he looked up at Egil, swallowing down the block in his throat to speak. “I could think of something you could give me.”

“Oh?” Egil placed a hand on his hip. “Care to share what exactly? I suppose I should learn more about Homs customs if we are to stay friends.”

The word friends nearly made Shulk backpedal, but he had to be strong. He needed to let his feelings be known. Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t sandwich it between some not-so-romantic ideas.

“Perhaps some alone time to speak about machinery, or a kiss, or a Mechon to study, or--”

He held up a hand, cutting Shulk off. “I suppose I could supply you with one of those.”

“Oh really? That’s wonderful!” He laughed nervously, almost hoping the middle one had slid right through Egil’s mind. “Shall we speak about--”

This time, Shulk was cut off by quite the innocent peck on the lips… And he couldn’t be happier about that.

It was a birthday gift he likely wouldn’t forget.


End file.
